En un país de fantasía, un príncipe de fantasía
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: AU - En un antiguo reino, un príncipe vivía tranquilamente; aunque ocultaba un secreto sobre su pasado. Sin que nadie lo esperara; un guerrero llegaría a desentrañar la verdad, para poder ganarse el corazón del príncipe, su príncipe. "Cuando finalmente el príncipe pasó a su lado solo una palabra surgió de sus labios - Sanji"
1. Preface

******Disclaimer: One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichirō Oda.**

**Prologo**

Érase una vez, en un antiguo reino del país de Shirolania, un noble rey y una bella reina que tuvieron una hermosa niña por hija, cuyo nombre nunca se conoció, pues esta niña desapareció cuando tenía casi cumplidos los cinco años; antes de que los reyes pudieran mostrarla siquiera a la alta sociedad, menos aun al pueblo, ya que por tradición el descendiente de la familia real era dado a conocer en su cumpleaños numero cinco. Por este motivo, nadie supo de la niña desaparecida, y aunque los reyes la buscaron con todo el sigilo posible por todo el reino, fueron incapaces de encontrarla.

Desesperados, y concientes de que si no mostraban un heredero, su reinado se vería amenazado por sus enemigos, buscaron una solución, la cual no tardo en llegar. Ya que en otra parte del pueblo, un chico rubio lloraba la muerte de su padre adoptivo en los brazos de su gran amigo-rival. Este chico, tan parecido a la niña desaparecida y por consecuente con los reyes, fue llevado hasta el palacio real y adoptado por la familia real como una forma desesperada de tapar el secuestro de su autentica hija. Por lo que este niño fue presentado como heredero y transformado en príncipe a pesar de no poseer en sus venas sangre real.

Su nombre y apellido fueron borrados y cambiados para que el reemplazo fuera imperceptible, mas aun así unos pocos sirvientes reales a la familia sabían la verdad, y dedicaron su vida a ocultar la verdadera procedencia del príncipe y borrar todo rastro de su vida pasada. Por lo que llegada la gran ceremonia de presentación al mundo el pequeño niño fue bautizado como Shiromitsu Yamato, el futuro gran rey.

Sin embargo, en su interior el niño no quería eso, el quería volver a su hogar en los sectores pobres del reino, con su gran amigo y la poca familia que le quedaba, junto a la tumba de su padre, ya que aunque no tuvieran lazos sanguíneos el lo consideraba un padre. Pero esto le fue negado, y le fue impuesta la vida de príncipe.

En otro lugar muy lejano, un pequeño niño lloraba la perdida de su amigo, sintiendo el dolor de saber que no lo volvería a ver nunca más, y la desesperante soledad que este hecho le provocaba. Ya que aunque nunca se confesara, muy en el fondo de su corazón el amaba a ese niño, para el era más que un amigo, era su mundo. Entristecido y desesperado, busco la forma de olvidarlo, pero no pudo, por más que su compañera del dojo fuera atractiva y también la considerara una rival más que digna, ya que no conseguía ganarle, nunca reemplazo a su amigo, ya que los sentimientos eran totalmente distintos; por un lado había cariño, pero por el otro era un amor del que no podía escapar por más que quisiera.

Al final, un horrible accidente le quito a su amiga, y lo llevo por los senderos del guerrero, llevándolo hasta las puertas del palacio como uno de sus guardianes.

Mas, a pesar de haber visto una que otra vez a los reyes, nunca conoció al tan famoso príncipe, no hasta el momento en el que la bella princesa del reino de Alabasta visito el reino, junto a su padre; el gran rey Cobra. Todo para finalizar el acuerdo que comprometería a ambos herederos y sellaría el pacto de alianza entre naciones. Recién en ese momento vio por primera vez al príncipe, mientras cuidaba el gran salón junto a uno de sus compañeros, cuidando de pasada a la princesa y vigilando que ninguno de los acompañantes de ella y del rey hicieran ningún movimiento en falso. Recién entonces vio al príncipe, acompañado de los reyes, bajando lentamente y con gran elegancia la gran escalera que comunicaba sus aposentos con el salón principal. La sorpresa dejo su mente en blanco, preguntándose un mil veces si eso era posible, si en verdad estaba pasando, si acaso no soñaba.

Cuando finalmente el príncipe pasó a su lado solo una palabra surgió de sus labios.

– Sanji

Este volteo levemente, para luego continuar su camino, sin haber escuchado dichas palabras ni haber reconocido a aquel que las dijo.

Pero aunque para él todo seguía como siempre, la mente del guerrero era un completo desorden; tantas preguntas en su mente y tantos sentimientos en su corazón no lo dejaban pensar. Tanto así que su compañero tuvo que venir y darle un golpe para que reaccionara y atendiera las palabras del rey.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

El rey entorno los ojos mosqueado – Preguntaba cuál es su nombre.

– Ah, lo lamento su majestad – se inclino en señal de disculpa – estaba distraído.

– Y mi vida depende de que estés alerta, gracias a dios nadie nos atacó.

– En verdad lo lamento.

– Y bien ¿Cuáles son vuestros nombres?

Ambos se inclinaron en señal de respeto.

– Yo soy Portgas D. Ace, un gusto estar a su servicio su majestad.

– Y yo soy Roronoa Zoro, un gusto su majestad – y su mirada se desvió irremediablemente hacia el príncipe, su bello príncipe.

**Notas finales: **

Espero les haya gustado ^^

Actualizare en cuanto pueda

Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 1

Aquí esta capitulo 1 de esta historia, espero les guste

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 1 **El reencuentro

- Entiendo – el rey volteo – sigan en lo suyo

- Si – dijeron al unísono

A pesar de todo, su vista no podía desviarse del "príncipe", es que no podía ser, pero era imposible que se pareciera tanto ¿Entonces como?… Un codazo lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro al pelinegro molesto

- ¿Y a ti que demonios te pasa?

- ¿Qué que me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Desde cuando te distraes

- Pues…

- Por eso pregunto que te pasa Zoro, eso no es normal en ti y me preocupe

- No es nada solo…

- Solo no parabas de mirar al príncipe ¿Pasa algo con él?

- No… nada, solo… ¿Él es el príncipe?

- Por supuesto, no me digas que nunca antes lo habías visto

- No había tenido la oportunidad ¿Tú si?

- Pues, mi hermano tiene amigos que forman parte del personal del castillo, así que ya lo había visto antes, incluso he hablado con él

- Ya veo, entonces él es el príncipe Yamato

- Claro ¿Quién más iba a ser?

El llamado de la reina los distrajo de la conversación, un gesto de su mano y ambos guardaron silencio, algo abochornados de que la reina los tuviera que callar, más aun por que si la reina los escucho probablemente el príncipe también y estaban hablando de él.

Pero este los ignoro y contemplo como el rey alzaba la mano en señal de saludo, cosa que imito el rey Cobra

- Un gusto verte Nefertari

- No es necesaria tanta formalidad Takamori

- ¿Cómo desees?

- Es un placer volver a verlo después de tanto Cobra-san, y a usted también Vivi-san; pero mira que crecida y hermosa estas

- Se lo agradezco reina Shiromitsu

- Por favor llámame Haruka

- Entendido Haruka-san

- También es un placer verte Haruka – la reina le sonrió - ¿Y este es su hijo?

- Mi nombre es Yamato, un placer su majestad

- ¿No lo conocías ya Cobra?

- No había tenido la oportunidad, Vivi si pero yo no

- Comprendo

- ¿Entonces queda el pacto como esta?

- Por supuesto, junto con la unión nupcial de Yamato y Vivi-san las dos naciones se aliaran, fortaleciendo el comercio y las defensas ante posibles enemigos

- Ya lo se Takamori, yo hablaba por los detalles

- 20.000 soldados de Shirolania quedaran al servicio de Alabasta y 2.000 sacos de harina serán enviados de Alabasta a Shirolania según las necesidades de ambos países ¿Esta bien así?

- No tanto

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- De momento las aguas están tranquilas, pero hay algo que me quita el sueño

- ¿Qué es Cobra-san?

- Lo que sucede Haruka, es que últimamente las relaciones de Alabasta con el Séptimo reino no van por buen camino

- Ya veo ¿Es eso lo que te quita el sueño Cobra?

- Así es

- Pues ante cualquier amenaza de guerra contra ti la ayuda será lo más inmediata posible, pero entiendes que antes de eso no puedo actuar

- Lo se, no es bueno precipitarse, solo quería la seguridad de tener tu apoyo

- Por supuesto que tiene nuestro apoyo Cobra-san, después de todo el séptimo reino es principalmente militar y tiene guerreros poderosos, no seriamos capaces de abandonarte

- Es tranquilizador oír eso Haruka, sobre todo por Vivi

- Lo comprendemos Cobra, todo padre desea tranquilidad a su hija

- Por supuesto, deseo lo mejor para Vivi

- ¿Entonces todo esta acabado?

- Si Takamori, no hay nada que se oponga a este pacto, al menos de mi parte

- De la mía tampoco

- Perfecto, entonces hay que poner una fecha para la boda de Yamato y Vivi – los dos jóvenes se miraron

- Dentro de dos meses

- Tres es demasiado, y uno muy poco, dos meses es perfecto Takamori

- Entonces en dos meses tú hija y mi hijo contraerán matrimonio – la peliazul dio un respingo al oír eso, solo dos meses más

- Sin embargo Cobra-san

- ¿Qué sucede Haruka?

- Yo asumo que Vivi-san, tu entiendes

- ¡Por supuesto! Vivi aun es una niña

- Ya veo, no quería incomodarte con la pregunta, lo lamento

- No hay problema

- Bien – el rey se levanto – un gusto verte Cobra

El mentado también se levanto y le estrecho la mano – Un gusto verte Takamori, también a ti Haruka

- Un gusto haberlo visto Cobra-san

- Un gusto conocerlo príncipe Yamato

- Para mi el gusto es mayor, su majestad

- Bien – el rey Cobra se inclino una última vez en señal de adiós y luego dio la vuelta – vamos Vivi

- Si padre – la chica se inclino y se fue con su padre

- Pell, Chaka

- Ya vamos su majestad

Los cuatro salieron del salón, acompañados por un sirviente que les indico el camino hasta la salida.

Los reyes se dirigieron a la escalera, siendo seguidos por el príncipe. Al pasar frente a los soldados el rey se detuvo

- ¿Pasa algo Taka?

- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así Haruka, y no pasa nada solo me retrasare un poco, tú y Yamato adelántense, ya los alcanzo

- Claro, vamos Yamato

- Si

Los dos subieron la escalera mientras el rey se acercaba a los soldados

- ¿Roronoa y Portgas?

- Así es su majestad

- Ya veo, solo quería agradecerles su ayuda

- No hicimos nada más que nuestro deber rey

- ¿Desde cuando distraerte es parte de tu deber? – el peliverde miro al pecoso con rabia

- De todas forma, Roronoa Zoro ¿Verdad?

- Si

- Necesito hablar con usted – los chicos se miraron

- Como desee su majestad

- Sígueme

Miro una última vez al pecoso antes de partir junto al rey, algo incomodo. Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a un gran estudio, donde el rey detuvo su marcha

- ¿Qué quería hablar conmigo majestad?

- Tengo entendido que eres uno de los guerreros más fuertes de todos

- Bueno, no es para tanto

- Y que eres muy diestro en el campo de batalla

- Bueno, me entreno a diario

- ¿Estoy preocupado?

- ¿Y eso a que se debe majestad?

- Lo que dijo Cobra, yo también he notado que la relación con el Séptimo reino va mal, y me preocupa la posibilidad de una guerra

- Entiendo

- También me preocupa lo rápido que la noticia de la boda de los príncipes pueda expandirse, no dudo en que más de alguno tratara de impedir la unión

- Ya veo

- Y temo por la seguridad del príncipe ¿Podría ser que atenten contra Yamato?

- ¿Y quiere que yo…?

- Quiero que seas el guardia personal de mi hijo

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Que lo vigiles, lo protejas, que no permitas que nadie se le acerque con malas intenciones

- Entiendo

- ¿Podrías hacerlo?

- Por supuesto su majestad – aunque decía eso, estar tan cerca de ese hombre…

- Te lo encargo entonces

- Si su majestad, me siento honrado de que me elija a mi para esta tarea

- Ya veo, puedes marcharte

- Por cierto su majestad

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Sobre lo de hace rato – su rostro se cubrió de un imperceptible sonrojo – lo lamento

- No pienses ya en eso, nadie es perfecto

- Gracias majestad

Se inclino en señal de respeto y salio del cuarto, totalmente confundido por lo que había pasado. Necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba rápido; y sabia quien podía dárselas

- Tsk, no me hace gracia ir a ver a esa mujer

CONTINUARA…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pues eso fue, espero les gustara y si me dejan un review díganme como se contestan por que no tengo idea xD

Soy nueva en esta página

Bye bye


	3. Chapter 2

Aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste

Por cierto, he leído todos los reviews que me han enviado pero aun tengo problemas para contestarlos

Soy torpe en esta página, así que tengan paciencia xD

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 2 **Buscando respuestas

El príncipe caminaba en círculos dentro de su habitación; estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. La boda seria en solo dos meses y no sabia que hacer, no tenia problemas en casarse con la princesa Vivi, la chica le agradaba y no tenía mayores dificultades con ella. Pero es que no se sentía preparado, no cuando a pesar de los años aun no conseguía olvidar. Sus recuerdos de aquella época ya eran borrosos pero seguían hay. Si solo pudiese cambiar el pasado, él…

- Príncipe Yamato

El susodicho volteo y se encontró con una chica pelirroja

- ¡Nami-swan! Que alegría verte

- Hola Yamato

- Ah – y recién entonces reparo en la presencia de un chico pelinegro – ah, hola Luffy

- ¡Luffy! – la chica lo golpeo - ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no puedes hablarle así al príncipe?! ¡Una vez más y no vuelvo a dejarte entrar!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…!

- Pero nada, y no te lo volveré a decir

- Tranquila Nami-swan, no importa

- Pero… - el rubio solo le sonrió - ¡Como quieras! Pero no vengas a alegarme a mí después

- Pero si tampoco es para que te enojes Nami-swan

- ¡No estoy enojada!

- Vale, entiendo

- ¿Y por que no puedo llamar a Yamato por su nombre de pila si tu hasta le gritas? – al ver la mirada que le dedicaba la chica se cubrió tras un sillón

- ¿Y que hacen aquí Nami-swan?

- Pues venia a ver como estabas, oi que ya acordaron la fecha de la boda

- Bueno, tampoco es tan así

- ¿En cuanto será?

- Dos meses

- ¿Dos meses? Igual es poco tiempo

- ¿Eh? ¿Te vas a casar Yamato?

- Si, no lo sabias

- ¿Y con quien?

- Con Vivi-san

- ¿Vivi? ¿Y por que con ella? ¿No te gustaba más Nami?

- ¡¿Qué?! – la chica pelirroja enrojeció hasta las orejas

- ¡Espera! Yo nunca dije eso

- Claro que si, tu dijiste… - una patada lo callo

- ¡Nunca dije eso! ¿Entendido?

- Si

- Perfecto

- ¿Y entonces por que te casaras con Vivi?

- Pues por que ella también es una princesa… ¡Y ahora que lo pienso no la llames Vivi! – lo pateo de nuevo - ¡Llámala princesa Vivi-san!

- ¡¿Ah?! ¿Y eso por que?

- ¿Qué por que…?

- Tranquilo Yamato-kun, ya sabes que Luffy es así

- Tienes razón

- Pero tú acabas de…

- ¿Qué cosa Luffy?

- Nada, olvídalo Nami

- Como sea, por que no salimos, me molesta estar todo el rato encerrada en este castillo

- Como tu quieras Nami-swan ¿Vienes Luffy?

- Claro ¿Pero no que no podías salir sin escolta?

- Que importa, le pedimos a tu hermano que nos acompañe y problema resuelto

- ¡Si! ¡Iré a llamar a Ace!

El chico sonrió encantado, le gustaba salir a ver el pueblo, sobre todo si era en compañía de sus amigos.

En otra parte del castillo, un peliverde caminaba confundido por los largos pasillos de la mansión, estaba seguro que se dirigía a la entrada principal; entonces como es que había acabado en una de las torres ¿Quizás si subía hasta la cima podría hallar la manera de llegar a la entrada? Y de vuelta a la pregunta de cómo carajos si ahora buscaba subir había acabado en el sótano. Esa maldita mansión se movía sola, camino por uno que otro pasillo hasta que choco con alguien

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! – alzo la vista y se encontró de frente con el príncipe; su mente se puso en blanco y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que admirar sus rubios cabellos, sus ojos azules, esa ceja tan ridícula que tenia – Sa…

- ¡Zoro! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¿No tienes guardia?

- ¿Ace? – tardo en reaccionar - ¡Ace! ¡Que bueno que te encontré! Me indicas donde esta la puerta principal

Una gota resbalo por la frente del pecoso – No me digas que te perdiste

- ¡No estoy perdido! Es este estupido castillo el que se mueve cuando no lo miro

- Como digas, pero si quieres ir a la puerta principal por que no nos acompañas, íbamos justo para allá

- Claro, no tengo problemas

- Déjame presentarte entonces – lo cogió del brazo y lo puso frente al grupo – ese es mi pequeño hermanito Luffy, la chica se llama Nami y el príncipe… - todos se quedaron en silencio ante lo obvio

- Ya era hora que se acordaran de mi – el rubio se sacudió las ropas molesto, mientras los dos guerreros volteaban hacia él – gracias por darme la espalda

- ¡Yamato! ¡Lo lamento!

- Ya no importa

El pecoso le dio un codazo al espadachín - ¡¿Y a ti que te…?! – la mirada de este le dejo todo claro – Esto… lamento haberlo chocado príncipe – se inclino en señal de disculpa

- No importa

- Bueno, déjame presentarlos…

- No hace falta Ace – el rubio sonrió – Roronoa Zoro ¿Verdad?

- Si ¿Por?

- Eres mi nueva escolta

- Lo había olvidado, un gusto príncipe

- ¡¿Qué?! – el pecoso los miro totalmente confundido – pero Zoro, tu… él…

- El rey me lo pidió esta mañana, se me olvido decírtelo

- Y si el es la nueva escolta de Yamato-kun ¿Por qué iba a la entrada principal en lugar de estar vigilándolo? – la chica lo inspecciono de pies a cabeza

- Es que necesito hablar con alguien

- ¿De verdad?

- Que importa Nami, ahora somos más, será más divertido

- ¿Y a donde van ustedes Ace?

- A ningún lugar, solo a pasear por el pueblo

- En ese caso los acompaño

- Bien, ve tu adelante – el peliverde volteo a ver al rubio – ya que eres mi escolta, ve adelante

- No me parece buena idea Yamato

- ¿Por qué no Ace?

- Por que con Zoro a la cabeza acabaremos en la Reverse Mountain

- ¡Oye!

- Digo, si se pierde en este castillo

- ¿Se pierde en el castillo? ¿No que trabaja aquí?

- Bueno Nami, es que el sentido de la orientación de Zoro

- ¡Para que sepas yo siempre llego a donde voy! ¡Aunque tarde un poco más!

- Si, como digas

- ¡Yo no me pierdo!

- Ajajajaja

- Ace, más te vale que tu hermano no se este riendo de mi

- ¡Pues claro que se ríe de ti! ¡¿Quién es el que no logra llegar ni siquiera a la puerta principal?!

- ¡Oye!

Tanto la pelirroja como el rubio comenzaron a carcajear ante lo obvio, y es que el rostro de molestia del peliverde era muy gracioso

- Más les vale no reírse

- Ya Zoro, olvídalo, mejor vamonos

- ¡Olvidarlo! Si fuiste tu quien empezó

- ¡Vamos Zoro!

- ¡Yamato! – la voz del rey resonó por entre las paredes - ¡¿Dónde estas?!

- ¡Nos largamos! – el rubio, literalmente, empujo a los otros hacia la salida

Una vez afuera se dieron el trabajo de descansar un poco, contemplando el extenso jardín que rodeaba al castillo

- Me salve – el príncipe suspiro antes de emprender marcha – bien, vamos, que no tengo todo el día; literalmente

- Ya vamos Yamato-kun ¡Ustedes apúrense de una vez!

- Ya vamos ya vamos, que carácter

El peliverde aprecio al rubio caminar en dirección al puente, era tan igual, simplemente no podía no ser él

- Vamos Zoro – la voz del pecoso lo devolvió a la realidad

- Claro, ya voy

Recorrieron un buen trecho por el jardín antes de llegar al puente levadizo, siguieron su camino hasta el pueblo; recorriendo las calles de este hasta llegar al mercado. El peliverde sonrió para sus adentros mientras observaba como el príncipe recorría los puestos todo emocionado como un niño; ahora si no le quedaba duda, tenia que ser él. Solo conocía a una persona que recorriera el mercado tan emocionado y que a la vez se ubicara perfectamente en él, como lo haría un cocinero experto. Si, no le cabía duda, tenia que ser Sanji; el parecido era imposible a menos que fueran la misma persona, solo le quedaba entender por que.

Se detuvo frente a un local lleno de libros, en tanto los demás avanzaban, quedándose solo; el único en percatarse de su ausencia fue el pecoso, pero no logro oír su voz y entro en el local como si nada.

El interior estaba colmado de libros, de todo tipo, desde cuentos infantiles ha libros prohibidos de la magia más oscura. Todos apilados sin un orden aparente, pero el peliverde sabia que la propietaria de aquella biblioteca lo tenía todo bien catalogado, tanto que nada se le escapaba. Siguió avanzando por entre las columnas de libros hasta que el sonido de una taza de café lo detuvo

- Que sorpresa verte aquí espadachín-san - volteo encontrándose con una mujer morena sentada en un escritorio, mientras revisaba unos antiguos pergaminos sobre el perdido pasaje de Shi - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesito hablar contigo

- Sobre que seria – el espadachín la miro con mala cara - ¿Es privado? – asintió – no te preocupes, Franky no esta aquí

- ¿Y a que se debe que estés sola Robin?

- Nada especial, tenia trabajo en el puerto – dejo la taza sobre el escritorio, cuidándose de no dañar el viejo papel de los pergaminos – Y bien ¿Qué necesitas?

- Necesito saber el origen del príncipe Yamato, y su relación con Sanji

La chica quedo muda - ¿Cómo es que tú…?

CONTINUARA…

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eso fue, espero les haya gustado

xD

Nos vemos

Bye bye


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **El príncipe Yamato

El peliverde salio de aquel extraño local con el semblante enrarecido, le costaba asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando; jamás creyó recuperarlo, jamás. Pero ahora que lo había hecho, tal vez podría…

- ¡Zoro!

Volteo a ver al pecoso, el cual estaba acompañado de todo el grupo. Su mirada se reposo irremediablemente en el príncipe, a lo que su rostro se descompuso en una expresión de absoluta tristeza

- ¿Qué te pasa Zoro? ¿Qué hacías hay?

- Nada solo…

- Espadachín-san solo me ayudaba a cargar unos libros – todos centraron la vista en la morena que salía del lugar – mi nombre es Nico Robin, un gusto

- ¿La famosa erudita? – la sorpresa de la navegante no podía ser mayor

- Esa misma, justo ahora iba al castillo a revisar unas cosas

Siguió su camino, sin dejarlos siquiera presentarse

- Para allá es el puerto – la pelirroja se extraño de tener que hacérselo notar

- Ya lo se, pero no puedo salir así como así sin decirle a mi esposo donde iré, sino se preocupa demasiado

El espadachín la miro, si decía la verdad, si no le había mentido; entonces eso significaba que…

- ¡Zoro!

- ¿Qué quieres Ace?

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Andas muy distraído

Su mirada se poso en el príncipe

- Nada

- Ya da igual Ace – el pelinegro se colgó del cuello de su hermano – volvamos al castillo

- Yo también creo que es lo mejor, el rey debe querer matarme

- Volvamos entonces, Yamato-kun

Regresaron por el mismo camino por el que habían salido, durante el viaje el peliverde no le quito los ojos de encima al príncipe. Lo colmaba la felicidad, a la vez que la tristeza; y esa mezcla de sentimientos no le dejaba pensar claramente.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, dicho y hecho el rey estaba hecho una furia. Al final el príncipe acabo castigo sin poder salir de su cuarto vigilado por alguien, y quien más lo iba a vigilar aparte de su escolta personal. Por lo que el espadachín tuvo que quedarse junto al rubio en el cuarto de este, por horas enteras en las que ninguno dijo palabra.

Hasta que finalmente el castigado se aburrió de solo estar encerrado sin hacer nada y busco la manera de pasar el tiempo ¿Y que mejor que conversar con alguien? ¿Y quien más que su escolta? Si era el único que estaba hay.

- Oye

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te gusta hacer? – el peliverde lo miro sorprendido

- Entrenar

- A parte de eso, que te gusta hacer para matar el tiempo

- Dormir

El chico lo miro con mala cara; le estaba tomando el pelo o en verdad era tan estupido como para no entender el fin de la pregunta

- ¿Quiero saber que te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres?

- Nada, solo dormir

- ¿Nada? ¿Qué se supone eres? Una marmota que duermes tanto

Lo miro molesto - ¿Y que esperaba que hiciera? Su majestad – ironizo eso último

- No se; caminar por el pueblo, leer, estar con alguien ¡Algo así!

- Bueno, pues lamento si mi respuesta no es la esperada, su majestad

- Para de decir eso

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El "su majestad" – dijo imitando la voz del peliverde

- Yo no hablo así

- Si lo haces, estupido

- Que no

- Que si

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Esta aburrido, _su majestad_? – lo reto con la mirada

- Si, algún problema

- En ese caso _su majestad_, mastúrbese en su cama real y déjeme en paz – sonrió al ver la expresión del otro – si gusta yo miro hacia otro lado

- ¡Tú…! ¡Que te has creído estupido marimo!

- Mari… - fue el turno del príncipe de sonreír con sorna ante la expresión del otro - ¡Y tú que te crees cejas de sushi!

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

- ¡Estupido cejas de sushi!

- ¡Marimo de mierda!

- ¡Que boca tan sucia! _Su majestad_

- ¡Dices eso de nuevo y la patada que te voy a dar la sentirás el resto de tu vida!

- Inténtalo, _su majestad_; don cejas de sushi

- ¡Lamentaras eso cabeza de lechuga! – corrió hacia el y trato de darle una patada, pero el peliverde lo esquivo y desenfundo una de sus katanas

- ¡Tu serás el que lo lamente, cejas afeminadas!

Lo ataco con la katana desenfundada, pero el rubio lo detuvo con la pierna, y así comenzó una pelea en la que ambos estaban muy parejos. Hasta que uno de los empleados oyó el alboroto y fue a ver que ocurría; encontrándose con la habitación desordenada, los muebles botados en el piso, cosas rotas por todas partes y a los causantes peleándose como un par de niños.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Príncipe?

- Ah – el aludido volteo la vista, sintiéndose morir de vergüenza al ver a la bella sirvienta parada al pie de la puerta - ¡Mellorine! – corrió hacia ella con ojos de corazón – lamento mucho el desastre – le cogió las manos, provocando un sonrojo en la chica

- ¿Príncipe?

- No se preocupe, el estupido marimo limpia enseguida

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Mientras tanto si gusta yo le preparo algo de comer

- No tiene que darse esa molestia príncipe

- Por una damisela como usted por supuesto que si, por cierto ¿Cómo se llama?

- Esto… mi nombre es Aiko

- ¡Que bello nombre! Venga hermosa dama, demos un paseo por los jardines

- No puedes salir del cuarto cejas de sushi

- ¡Tu cállate y mejor limpia estupido marimo!

- ¡¿Qué te has creído que soy?!

- Vamos Aiko-san, vamos a ver los rosales

- Si usted gusta príncipe

- En compañía de alguien tan hermosa, por supuesto

El rubio cogió a la chica del brazo y salió en dirección a la amplia escalera que daba al invernadero, y este a los amplios jardines posteriores del castillo, desde luego siendo seguidos por el peliverde, quien no les perdía rastro.

- ¿Por qué nos sigues marimo?

- Es mi deber cuidarte, cejas de sushi

La chica lo miro curiosa ¿A que venia ese trato tan cercano y personal con el príncipe?

- ¿Sucede algo Preciosa?

- Nada príncipe, gracias por preocuparse

- No hay de que, bella dama – dijo poniendo ojos de corazón y danzando alrededor de la chica

El peliverde suspiro, vaya que era idiota

- ¡Yamato-san!

Los tres voltearon para ver a una chica peliazul acercarse

- ¡Vivi-san! ¿No te habías ido ya?

La chica les dio alcance – Lo que pasa es que el viaje se retraso por problemas en el camino, y pensé en pasearme por el castillo para ver si me encontraba con Nami-san

- ¿Viniste sola?

- No – todos voltearon hacia el guerrero que había dicho aquello – yo cuido de la princesa Vivi

- Así es, Pell me acompaña

- ¿Y por que no vino Igaram y tu padre escondidos tras unos arbustos a vigilarte?

- Es que tenían cosas que hacer

- Ya veo

- Y tu Yamato-kun ¿Quiénes te acompañan?

- Pues ella es Aiko-san, es una sirvienta del castillo que me esta acompañando para matar el tiempo, y el marimo de allá atrás es mi escolta

- ¿Marimo?

- ¡Deja de decirme marimo! – volteo hacia la princesa – mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro; no marimo

- Como digas marimo

- Estupido cejas de sushi

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- ¡Dije estupido cejas de sushi!

- ¡Lamentaras eso cabeza de césped!

- ¡Lo dudo mucho cejas de caracol!

- ¡Ya vas a ver!

La peliazul y su acompañante se miraron, luego miraron a la pobre sirvienta que no sabia que hacer, hasta que una voz los distrajo

- ¡Vivi!

- ¡Nami-san! – corrió hacia la pelirroja, abrazándola en cuanto llego donde ella

- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte Vivi?

- Es verdad Nami-san

Las chicas se sonrieron, en tanto el guardián les daba alcanza

- Deberíamos entrar al castillo princesa

- Tú crees Pell

- ¡Por supuesto Vivi! Tengo tanto que hablar contigo

- Ya veo, pero y Yamato-san

- ¿Yamato? – una gota se deslizo por la frente de la pelirroja al ver a los otros dos pelear – pues yo veo que se divierten, no veo el problema

- Si tú lo dices

- Vamos y olvidémonos de esos dos

- Claro

Las chicas se marcharon acompañadas del guardián, la sirvienta al verlos decidió seguirlos; no le apetecía quedarse a ver como los otros dos se gritaban. Ni el peliverde ni el rubio notaron la soledad en la que se habían quedado hasta que un ruido distrajo al espadachín de la pelea

- ¿Qué te pasa marimo? ¿Te rindes?

- Silencio idiota

- …

- Y los demás

- ¡NO!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Aiko-san y Vivi-san se fueron y me dejaron solo! ¡Todo es tu culpa estupido marimo!

- ¡Serás idiota!

Un nuevo ruido, esta vez captado por ambos, los distrajo nuevamente de la discusión

- Volvamos adentro

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?

- No pero mi deber es vigilar que no te pase nada, y discúlpame si prefiero ser precavido

- Déjame informarte algo marimo – hizo una pausa - ¡Yo no necesito que me protejan! Menos alguien como tú, así que vete al carajo

El guerrero lo miro molesto, hasta que decidió que no tenía sentido discutir y en lugar de eso tomo al rubio y lo cargo en su hombro

- ¡¿Qué mierda estas haciendo?!

- Si no vas a entrar por las buenas entraras por las malas

- ¡Suéltame estupido marimo!

- Ni lo sueñes cejas de sushi

Lo cargo hasta el castillo, ignorando las quejas de este. Una vez dentro todo pareció volverse confuso

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te quedas parado?

- ¿Para donde estaba la escalera?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo carajos se te olvida eso?!

- Para ser príncipe eres muy boca sucia

- ¡Y tu para ser guardia eres un inútil! ¡La escalera esta hacia la derecha!

- Bien

- ¡Tu otra derecha!

- Ya entendí, ya entendí

Lo llevo, entre gritos y reproches del rubio, hasta su cuarto. Una vez hay pensó en llevarlo hasta la cama, pero el rubio se movía tanto alegando que lo bajara que perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo. Cayendo sobre el peliverde sobre el otro quedando el guerrero con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

- Mierda

- ¡Mira que eres torpe marimo! ¡Levántate!

- ¡Ya voy imbecil! ¡Además tú tuviste la culpa de que me cayera!

- ¡Solo párate y para de dar excusas!

- ¡Te digo que…! – se levanto apoyándose en sus brazos, quedando frente al rubio, sintiéndolo tan cerca que su mente lo traiciono a punto de cometer el error de que el nombre Sanji saliera de su boca, a punto, más esto fue evitado ya que el mayor de un golpe lo corrió y se levanto

- ¡¿Qué te pasa imbecil?! ¿Por qué te quedaste quieto?

- Yo… lo… lo siento príncipe

Enarco una ceja, a que venia esa actitud y ese nerviosismo

- Bueno ya estas en tu cuarto, yo me voy

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué?

- Pues…

- ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!

- Es que…

- ¡Habla! – lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era huir de hay, y ese idiota no se decidía a hablar – si no quieres nada me voy

- … - no pudo articular palabra, el peliverde dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando al rubio tirado en el piso

¿Por qué? Había estado a punto de pedirle que se quedara pero por que, no estaba seguro, pero había algo en ese sujeto que se le hacia familiar, como si lo conociera de antes.

CONTINUARA…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, quiero agradecerle a 6shady9, Childerika, SCHWARZROTGOLD y natsumi 19 por sus comentarios

Gracias por leer

6shady9: lo que pasa es que la historia avanza más lento de lo que pensé, más adelante se hablara más del príncipe, y sobre la actitud de Sanji ¡Es un príncipe por dios! ¡Y estaba frente a un rey! Tenía que comportarse xD

Gracias por el comentario

Childerika: Me alegra saber que te gustara la historia, y no tengo problemas con que me sigas, yo hago lo mismo con mucha gente O.o Jajajaja

Gracias por el comentario

Nos leemos

Bye bye


	5. Chapter 4

**Notas: **Lamento la tardanza pero tuve algunos problemas y por eso no subí, tratare de aparecerme más seguido

**Capitulo 4** Un enemigo invisible

Se quedo en su cuarto largo rato hasta que llego el ocaso y con ello la hora de merendar, bajo algo alicaído al gran salón; donde ya estaban la reina y el rey sentados en sus respectivos puesto.

- Finalmente bajaste Yamato ¿Dónde esta tu escolta?

- Tenía cosas que hacer

- ¿Cosas que hacer? Pero si quedo destinado únicamente a tu cuidado personal

- Luego si quieres le preguntas

- ¿Sucede algo Yamato-kun?

- Nada Haruka-sama

- Entiendo, en ese caso toma asiento, llamare a los sirvientes para que te sirvan

- No es necesario Haruka-sama, yo puedo hacerlo

- No es adecuado que un príncipe se sirva el mismo Yamato, llamare a los sirvientes

- Si

El rubio bajo la vista deprimido, de alguna manera se sentía solo. Suspiro pesadamente, captando la atención de los reyes

- ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada Yamato?

- Puedes volver a tu cuarto si lo prefieres Yamato-kun

- ¿Llamaba rey Shiromitsu-sama? – los reyes voltearon la vista hacia el sirviente

- Así es, tráiganle de comer al príncipe

- Si – el sirviente miro al joven - ¿Qué desea el príncipe de comer?

Alzo la vista, mirando al sirviente y apretando los puños, el no deseaba comer, quería cocinar, hace tanto tiempo que no podía cocinar nada

- ¿Yamato-kun? ¿No vas a responder?

- No se, soba

- El soba se come en año nuevo Yamato

- Takoyaki

- Eso no es para la merienda

- Lo que sea

- ¿Qué sucede Yamato?

- Nada

La reina suspiro y hablo ella con el sirviente, mientras el rey no retiraba la mirada del príncipe

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada

- ¿Nada? ¿Entonces por que actúas así Yamato?

Bajo nuevamente la vista

- ¿Por qué estas tan triste Yamato-kun?

- Por nada

- Rey Shiromitsu-sama – el aludido volteo hacia la pelirroja

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Pues, alguien quiere hablar con usted

- ¿Quién es?

- Un embajador del Séptimo miembro

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – el rey se levanto de golpe de la mesa - ¿Cuándo ha llegado?

- Hace solo unos minutos, me costo localizarlo

- Como vienen así nada más sin avisar ¿Qué harás Taka?

- Que no me llames así Haruka – suspiro – iré a hablar con el, volveré pronto

- De hecho rey, es una mujer

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Una chica de cabellos rosados

El hombre medito unos segundos antes de dirigirse a la puerta

- Gracias por el aviso ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Nami señor

- Nada más

- No

- No importa, gracias por el mensaje – y desapareció por la puerta

La reina corrió una silla - ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros Nami-san?

- No podría reina Haruka-san

- Ven, acompáñanos a mí y a Yamato-kun

El rubio volteo la vista hacia la chica – Hola Nami-san

- Hola – camino lentamente hasta la silla y se sentó en ella, mirando extrañada al chico - ¿Sucede algo Yamato-kun?

- Nada solo… - volteo la vista sintiéndose incomodo con la situación – no importa

Las mujeres se miraron ¿A que venia esa actitud?

En otra parte del castillo, el rey entraba al gran salón; donde una chica de rosados cabellos, ropa llamativa y con un paraguas en la mano alegaba con uno de los empleados

- ¡¿Cuánto más me harán esperar?!

- Lo lamento mucho señorita, el rey debe estar por llegar

- Ya estoy aquí

- ¡Rey Shiromitsu-sama! – el empleado agacho la cabeza en señal de respeto – yo me retiro entonces

- Bien – miro a la chica - ¿Tú eres la embajadora?

- Así, mi nombre es Perona – la joven se arrojo sobre uno de los sitiales - ¿Usted es el rey?

- Mi nombre es…

- Shiromitsu Takamori, eso ya lo se

El hombre la miro molesto, vaya que era impertinente

- ¡¿Qué mal servicio hay aquí?! ¡¿Después de hacerme esperar no me traerán siquiera algo de beber?!

- ¿A que ha venido?

- Pero que impaciente – la miro con mala cara, la con más derecho para decirlo – a mis superiores no les gusta andarse con rodeos así que tienen un mensaje para usted y su reino

- ¿Cuál es?

- Ellos dicen; "no nos gusta su alianza con Arabasta, desháganla ahora o tomaremos medidas"

- ¡Como se atreve! ¡Mandan un embajador sin avisar, entrar en mi castillo sin mi debido permiso y se atreven a amenazarme! ¡Esto no lo tolerare!

- Yo solo soy mensajera, a mi no me mire

- ¡Largo ahora mismo!

- ¿Qué mala persona es usted Takamori-sama?

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Nota la hora que es, insinúa que me vaya ahora con todos esos bandidos por el camino

- ¿Acaso planea quedarse?

- Por supuesto, como embajadora de un reino extranjero mínimo que me conceda una habitación

- ¡Sirvientes!

Pasaron unos minutos y dos hombres aparecieron por la puerta

- ¿Qué desea rey Shiromitsu-sama?

- Llévenla a una habitación y cumplan cualquier deseo que ella tenga, es todo

- Si, acompáñenos señorita

La chica se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, mas se detuvo unos segundos para dirigirse una ultima vez al rey

- No vengo a espiar si eso le preocupa, no tengo necesidad de ello; que le quede claro Takamori-sama – y desapareció acompañada de los dos hombres

El rey bufo molesto y trato de calmarse, volvió al comedor principal y entro de golpe; alterando a la reina

- ¿Qué paso Taka?

- No me llames así – miro a la pelirroja - ¿Sabes cual es la escolta del príncipe?

- Roronoa Zoro, lo conozco

- Búscalo, quiero hablar con el

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Taka?

- Por ultima vez no me llames así, tú y Yamato vuelvan a sus cuartos, yo estaré ocupado

Los presentes se miraron preocupados, para después levantarse y hacer lo que les dijo el rey. Este se dirigió a su estudio meditando las palabras de aquella chica, tratando de hallar el significado implícito en ellas, hasta que un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo. Por ella entro el peliverde

- ¿Llamaba su majestad?

- ¿Dónde estabas cuando debías cuidar a mi hijo?

- Investigaba

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo que pasa es que su hijo es un verdadero problema y salio estando castigado

- Ya lo se, la princesa Vivi hablo con Haruka y ella me contó, eso a que viene

- El punto es que mientras estabas en el jardín sentí un ruido

- ¿Alguien los espiaba?

- Eso trataba de averiguar, aunque no saque nada en claro, pero estoy seguro de que alguien andaba merodeando por hay

- Ya veo ¿Algún sospechoso?

- Ninguno, aunque no descarto la opción de que sea alguien del castillo sospecho que es alguien de afuera

- ¿De afuera? – volteo hacia el guerrero - ¿De otro reino quieres decir?

- No exactamente, pero eso posibilidad existe

"_No vengo a espiar… no tengo necesidad de ello"_

- ¿Podría ser que…?

- ¿Qué sucede su majestad? ¿Hay algún problema?

- Ninguno, pero desde ahora quiero que vigiles a mi hijo día y noche

- ¡¿Día y… noche?!

- Así es, algún problema

- Eh… ninguno su majestad

- También necesitare localizar a alguien

- ¿De quien se trata?

- Una erudita

- ¿Nico Robin?

- ¿La conoces?

- Así es

- ¿Sabes donde esta?

- En el castillo

- ¡¿Aquí?!

- Si, dijo necesitar investigar algo, asumo que esta en la biblioteca del sótano

- Supongo que eso facilita las cosas, aunque me molesta que esa mujer entre como si esta fuera su casa ¿Puedes llamarla?

- Lo dudo

- ¿Por qué?

- Sinceramente… - el peliverde se sonrojo – no me ubico muy bien en el castillo y puede que me pierda

- Llamare a otro en ese caso, tú vuelve con mi hijo y avísame de cualquier suceso extraño que percibas

- Así haré su majestad

- Puedes irte

- ¡Si!

El espadachín se marcho, dejando al rey con un mal sabor en la boca ¿Realmente podría ser que el séptimo reino…? ¿Acaso esa chica?

- Con que Perona

La pelirosa estornudo – Rayos ¿Alguien debe estar hablando de mi? De seguro de lo hermosa que soy Horohorohorohoro – se tiro de espaldas en la mullida cama, relajándose unos segundos hasta que un ruido la sobresalto

- ¿Eres tu Absalom?

- Así es – de las sombras un hombre rubio apareció, sonriendo enigmáticamente – Infiltrarse fue más simple de lo que pensé, es casi como si fuera invisible

CONTINUARA…

**Notas finales: **Espero les haya gustado

Bye bye


	6. Chapter 5

**Aclaraciones: **Pues por la tardanza aquí va el otro, espero les guste y me perdonen por haber dejado mis fics botados xD

**Capitulo 5** Compañía indeseable

El peliverde camino por los largos pasillos hasta finalmente encontrarse con la habitación del príncipe, encontrarla le había tomado más de lo esperado, entro a ella esperando encontrarse al rubio dormido dada la hora que era, pero este estaba despierto acostado en su cama. Volteo la vista hacia él al oírlo entrar para volver luego la vista al techo

- Eres tu marimo

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

- No te esperaba a ti

Enarco una ceja, extrañado por la actitud del otro – ¿Te pasa algo cejillas?

- Nada ¿Por qué?

- Estas raro – camino hacia el y se sentó en la orilla de la cama - ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Qué que haces aquí tan tarde?

- El rey me ordeno vigilarte de día y de noche de ahora en adelante

- ¿A que viene eso? – el rubio lo miro fijamente, haciendo sonrojar al peliverde y forzándolo a voltear la vista; por suerte era moreno, de lo contrario se hubiera notado - ¿Por qué tienes que cuidarme todo el día?

- Eso que importa, lo importante es que no puedes escapar de mí así que pórtate como un buen niño y no salgas así nada más

Hizo un puchero, girando su cuerpo para darle la espalda al peliverde – Jodete, mientras más difícil pueda hacerte el trabajo más lo haré, yo no necesito que TÚ me protejas

- Me da igual lo que digas, no podrás escapar de mi cejas se sushi

- Silencio marimo – su voz apenas se escucho

- Así que vete acostumbrando a la idea ¿Me oíste?

- si…

- ¿Oye?

- …

- ¿Me escuchaste?

- …

Se levanto levemente para ver por que no le contestaba, y se vio tentado a reír al verlo dormido.

- Príncipe idiota

Lo cogió en sus brazos y lo acomodo en la cama, pero tampoco es como si fuera a dormir vestido. Se levanto y busco por el cuarto donde podría estar la ropa de cama del rubio, cuando logro hallarla se acerco a él y lo desvistió suavemente para poder colocarle el pijama; sintiendo la suave respiración de este. En cuanto estuvo listo lo acostó en la cama y lo tapo, deleitándose unos segundos con su rostro tranquilo. Se acerco a él para depositarle un suave beso en la frente, uno que duro más de lo debido. Una vez se alejo se vio tentado en probar sus labios. Pero se contuvo y en lugar de eso solo se quedo sentado al borde de la cama, cuidando su sueño.

Le daba igual lo que hubiera pasado durante todo ese tiempo, la distancia que los separaba; ahora que lo había recuperado, se aseguraría de que nada, absolutamente nada, lo alejara de su lado. Sonrió con nostalgia y volteo hacia el rubio, despeinándole los cabellos con una mano mientras notaba como murmuraba en sueños

- Yo te cuidare, pase lo que pase – esta vez si se acerco hasta él rozando suavemente sus labios con los propios – lo prometo, Sanji

El príncipe abrió los ojos lentamente y seguido de esto se estiro en la cama, sentándose en ella mientras se frotaba los ojos, no recordaba cuando se había dormido. Bostezo y se levanto, entonces noto que llevaba puesto el pijama, también noto a cierto peliverde que dormía sentado a un lado de la cama. Sonrió y se acerco hasta él, agachándose para poder quedar a su altura.

- Marimo tonto

- No más que tú – el espadachín abrió los ojos, encontrando miradas con el rubio; sin poder evitarlo, su corazón retumbo con fuerza recordando lo cerca que había estado de besarlo

- Gracias – lo miro confundido – por acostarme, no me di cuenta que me quede dormido

- Eso… - bajo la vista, levemente sonrojado – no tienes que…

- Bien, ya es de mañana, hay que levantarse – se estiro nuevamente y camino hasta su armario, abriéndolo y deteniéndose a mirar la ropa en su interior

- No pensaras vestirte

El rubio lo miro – Por supuesto ¿Esperas acaso que me quede en pijama todo el día?

- Yo salgo entonces

- ¿Por qué?

Por que verlo desnudo seria demasiado para su corazón… y su cuerpo en general

- Lo que pasa es que como su majestad es tan afeminado pensé que quería privacidad – sonrió con sorna, al menos hasta que un zapato le llego a la cabeza

- ¡¿Qué te crees marimo de mierda?!

El peliverde lo miro molesto, tomo una almohada y se la arrojo en la cabeza. Recibió otro zapato en respuesta, cogió la otra almohada y también se la arrojo. Y así comenzaron a pelear lentamente como dos niños pequeños. Hasta que los detuvo la presencia de una de las sirvientas

- ¿Ya esta despierto príncipe?

- Ah… si

La chica termino de entrar al cuarto

- ¿Y que hace levantado príncipe? No va a desayunar

- No es que… creo que desayunare en la mesa

- Ya veo, llamare entonces a alguien para que lo ayude a vestirse

- No es necesario

Pero la chica lo ignoro y desapareció por la puerta, el joven suspiro con pesadez antes de que una de sus camisas le obstruyera la vista, volteo a ver a ese estupido marimo más que molesto

- Serás… - luego solo lo ignoro, arrojo la prenda al piso y se sentó molesto en la cama - ¿Qué crees que haces marimo?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No vas a vestirte

- Estoy vestido

- ¡Con ropa limpia idiota! – el moreno bajo la cabeza y se olfateo a si mismo

- Yo me encuentro limpio

- ¡Serás cerdo! ¡Cámbiate esas ropas todas mugrosas y ponte unas limpias!

- ¡No están mugrosas!

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Hazlo!

- ¡¿Y por que debería?!

- ¡No pienso caminar contigo si apestas a simio!

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

- Ahuyentaras a las bellas damas con tu olor a cerdo, así que mejor cámbiate – el guerrero bufo - ¡Hazlo o en verdad no te permitiré estar cerca mío!

- ¡Ya entendí! ¡Maldito cejas de sushi!

- ¡Silencio marimo de…! – se callo al notar a las chicas en la puerta, las cuales, al verse descubiertas, entraron algo incomodas

- ¿Se va a levantar príncipe?

- Si

- Pues venimos a ayudarlo con la vestimenta

- Ya dije que no es necesario bellas damas, puedo hacerlo solo

- No es correcto que el príncipe tenga que vestirse por si mismo

- Claro

El joven suspiro y bajo la cabeza; se dirigió al armario acompañado de las sirvientas y no movió un dedo mientras estas lo vestían. Por su parte el peliverde salio del cuarto y busco al pecoso. Cuando logro dar con este le pidió que cuidara del príncipe en tanto el se cambiaba, luego de esto se dirigió a su cuarto; que para su mala suerte estaba fuera del castillo, lo que le significaba un gran problema, a él y a su sentido de la orientación.

En cuanto el príncipe salio del cuarto se extraño de no ver al marimo

- ¿Ace? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Zoro me pidió que te cuidara mientras el iba a su casa por unas cosas

- Ya veo

- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¡No nada! – se había puesto nervioso ante la pregunta, ya que la idea de decir que había extrañado la compañía del espadachín cuando lo había visto hace tan solo unos minutos lo avergonzaba – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Ace?

- Lo que quieras Yamato

- Sabes si Vivi-san sigue aquí

- Me parece que si

- ¿Me acompañas a buscarla?

- Claro, para eso estoy

Caminaron por los largos pasillos, recorrieron gran parte de la mansión hasta finalmente dar con la chica; la cual se encontraba en una de las terrazas apreciando el jardín, a su lado estaba su escolta

- ¡Vivi-san!

La peliazul volteo – Yamato-san

- ¿Ya desayunaste Vivi-san?

- Aun no ¿Por qué?

- Pensaba desayunar en la mesa y se me ocurrió que comiéramos todos juntos

- Me parece buena idea, iré a buscar a Nami-san, acompáñame Pell

- Por supuesto princesa

- Nos vemos en el comedor Vivi-san

- Claro

Sonrió, volteando hacia el pecoso – Nosotros llamemos a Luffy

- Claro

Le sonrió al rubio, le agradaba ver lo bien que se llevaba con su pequeño hermanito y lo mucho que se preocupaba por el. Aunque no lo dijera, le estaba muy agradecido al príncipe por eso.

Se reunieron todos en el comedor, conversando sobre cosas triviales mientras desayunaban

- Me alegra mucho saber que te quedaras más tiempo Vivi

- A mi también me alegra Nami-san

- ¿Yo sigo preguntándome donde esta tu padre Vivi-san?

- Lo que sucede Yamato-san es que mi padre esta solucionando unos problemas, Igaram lo esta ayudando, así que mientras tanto prefirieron que me quedara en el castillo al cuidado de Pell

- Ya veo

- ¿Y for fe no fuigte fon egfos?

- No entendí Luffy-san

- ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables con comida en la boca! – el rubio se levanto molesto - ¡Traga antes de hablar!

- Pero Yamato…

- ¡Pero nada! ¡Hazme caso o te romperé la cabeza de una patada!

- Tranquilízate Yamato-kun, sabes que el es así

- ¡Si Nami-swan! – se arrojo hacia la chica tratando de abrazarla, pero esta lo golpeo

- Mantente a distancia

- ¡Pero Nami-swan!

- Ningún pero, tu futura esposa esta aquí, ten un poco de consideración

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, para desviar la vista enseguida con una clara expresión de incomodidad

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No es nada Nami-swan, es solo que cuesta hacerse a la idea de que… - bajo la vista y miro al guerrero tras ella – de que Yamato-san y yo nos vamos a casar

- Fo faun – ante la mirada del rubio, considero que lo mejor era tragar primero – Yo aun no entiendo por que te vas a casar con Vivi si te gusta más Nami – recibió una patada - ¡Pero si había tragado!

- ¡No te golpeo por eso idiota!

- Pero… pero

- Hay Luffy – el pecoso suspiro – nunca aprenderás

- ¡¿Qué hice?! – huyo del rubio, ocultándose tras su hermano - ¡Ace!

- ¡Maldito castillo que se mueve solo!

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta al oír aquella voz, para encontrarse con el peliverde

- ¿Zoro?

- ¿Ah? – miro al grupo – Así que aquí estaban, los he buscado por todas parte

- ¿En serio? Yo creo que más bien te perdiste marimo

- Cállate cejas de sushi

- Tu no me callas estupido marimo

- Solo deja de meter problemas – suspiro y se sentó en una silla - ¿Por cierto Ace?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te llaman a guardia

- ¡¿AH?! ¡Otra vez!

- Para de alegar y ve

Hizo un puchero, luego de eso se levanto, se despidió del grupo y desapareció por la puerta

- ¿A que carajos viniste marimo?

- A vigilarte

- Me lo temía, además se podría saber a donde fuiste

- A buscar mis cosas

- ¿Por qué motivo?

- Para mudarme a tu cuarto

- ¡¿AH?! – se puso rojo como un tomate, más aun al sentir las miradas sobre él - ¿Y eso para que?

CONTINUARA…

**Notas finales:** Espero poder subir pronto el otro, hasta entonces

Bye bye


	7. Chapter 6

**Aclaraciones: **Lamento la tardanza, pero estaba con las notas finales y todo eso. Al menos aquí les tengo el capitulo, espero les guste.

**Capitulo 6 **Decidido

Las miradas de todos seguían posadas sobre el rubio, en una clara interrogación, en tanto este aun no se recuperaba de su impresión

- ¿A que viene esa mirada? Me voy a mudar a tu cuarto, es todo

- ¿Co… ¡¿Cómo que es todo?! ¡¿Quién carajos te crees para mudarte a mi cuarto?!

- ¿Que quien me creo? Pues tú escolta rubiecito, así que ve haciendo a la idea por que seré lo primero que veas cuando despiertes

- ¡Créeme que no me hace gracia despertarme y tener que ver tu cara!

- Me da igual, ya tome la decisión

- ¡Esa decisión no es tuya!

- Por supuesto que si, y ahora para de alegar

- ¡Como te atreves marimo! ¡Esto no pienso tolerarlo!

- Ya te dije que eso a mi me da igual

- ¡Pero a mi no! ¡No te quiero en mi cuarto!

- Mala suerte, ya deje mis cosas

- ¡Me da igual, las sacas!

- Deja de hacer tanto escándalo tan temprano

- ¡Y tu deja de creerte mi madre! ¡No necesito que me sigas a todos lados!

- Pero el rey no piensa igual, así que ya date por vencido y acéptalo

- ¡Maldito marimo de mierda!

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que un príncipe no debería hablar así cejas afeminadas?

- ¡Me importa un carajo lo que tu digas cabeza de lechuga!

- ¡Deberías moderar esa boca que tienes cejas de sushi!

- ¡¿Qué dijiste imbecil?!

- ¡¿Quieres que te lo repita?!

- Esto… Yamato-san

- ¿Qué sucede Vivi-san? – corrió hacia ella con los ojos en forma de corazones

- Pues… ¿Solo quería preguntarte por que tu escolta duerme contigo?

- ¡El no duerme conmigo! ¡Es solo un maldito marimo entrometido que se metió en mi cuarto!

- ¡Y te aguantas rubiecito por que no me vas a sacar!

- ¡Serás desgraciado cabeza de musgo!

- Por dios Yamato-kun ¿Qué imagen estas dando?

- ¡Nami-swan! ¡Perdona mi comportamiento pero es que este idiota me puede!

- Ya, no importa – la pelirroja suspiro

- Yo creo que son muy divertidos – el chico pelinegro estallo en sonoras carcajadas - ¡Yamato tiene una guardia muy divertida!

- Si, su cara es tan ridícula que da risa

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

- No me oíste, maldito marimo

- Atrévete a repetirlo

Se miraron con ira, provocando nuevamente la risa del pelinegro, un suspiro por parte de la pelirroja y una tenue sonrisa en la princesa

- Como sea, muchas gracias por arruinarme el desayuno cabeza de músculo

- Tu cállate maldito afeminado, yo tampoco he desayunado y adivina a causa de quien es

- ¿Tienes un problema con eso marimo?

- ¿Tu que crees maldito cejudo?

- Yamato-san y… - trato de recordar el nombre del sujeto de pelo verde pero no lo consiguió – esto… Bushido-san, por favor dejen de pelear

- ¿Me hablas a mi?

- Es que no recuerdo su nombre

- ¡Que linda eres Vivi-san!

La chica se sonrojo y el guerrero tras ella bufo molesto

- ¿Pasa algo Vivi-san?

- ¿Qué sucede Vivi?

Preguntaron ambos preocupados al ver que la chica bajaba la vista, se acercaron tanto a ella que la incomodaron.

- Nada – gesticulo con las manos tratando de sacarse al rubio y a la pelirroja de encima, la estaban poniendo nerviosa – es que… yo… yo tengo cosas que hacer – volteo avergonzada – vamos Pell

- Como desee princesa

La peliazul se acerco a él y lo cogió del brazo, sorprendiendo a los presentes

- Vamos rápido, vamonos vamonos vamonos – lo apremio todo lo que pudo en tanto lo arrastraba a la salida

Pronto la puerta se cerro, dejando en el cuarto a unos pocos

- Se fueron – la pelirroja aparto sus ojos de la puerta y miro a los tres chicos presentes – ya que no tengo opción, acompáñenme ustedes a pasear por el pueblo

- ¿Pero que se cree que somos?

- Si no quieres venir no vengas marimo, yo acompañare felizmente a Nami-swan

- ¡Si! ¡Aventura!

- Si tú vas yo también tengo que ir estupido cejillas

- Entonces no alegues estupido marimo

- Ya dejen de pelear

- ¡Si Nami-swan!

El peliverde suspiro, el rubio era un completo idiota. Pero de alguna manera su actitud le alegraba, no había cambiado nada, era el mismo idiota que el conocía. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios ante este pensamiento y siguió al grupo en silencio.

El cuarto se hallaba en penumbras, solo la tenue luz de una vela marcaba el perfil de la mujer allí presente, sus oscuros cabellos se confundían con la oscuridad reinante y su rostro dibujaba una expresión pensativa, solo el movimiento de las paginas irrumpía el silencio reinante.

Se encontraba rodeada de libros, pero más aun la rodeaban sus pensamientos. Ella, tan calculadora, meticulosa, perfeccionista; no lograba entender como se le había escapado un detalle como ese. Como es que a pesar de la discreción usada para tratar el tema este se había colado, llegando hasta el guerrero y abriéndole los ojos, tanto empeño que había puesto en ocultar la verdad sobre el príncipe y aun así había sido inútil. Al final era cierto que la verdad no se puede ocultar eternamente.

Sin embargo no era eso lo que la mantenía ahí, en esa oscura biblioteca, era la conversación sostenida con el espadachín; aquella conversación que la había hecho percatarse de ese detalle que años atrás había pasado por alto. Entendía perfectamente que no era algo muy notoria o que llamara la atención, pero si era increíblemente significativo, no lograba comprender como no lo había notado años atrás. Ese pequeño detalle era la pequeña miga, aquel grano de arroz que le indicaría el sendero, y ella lo había dejado pasar. Por eso estaba ahí, por ese pequeño grano de arroz que le había aclarado la mente y le había mostrado donde buscar, ahora solo debía seguir el camino correcto.

Llevaba toda la noche en ese lugar, y esperaba hallar a lo menos algún resultado antes del final del día, de lo contrario Franky se preocuparía. Además era viernes, no podía quedarse a estudiar en un día como ese, su día especial, sino para que habría comprado ese sostén de encaje negro, seria un terrible desperdicio. Definitivamente tenia que hallar algo antes de la noche.

Unos pasos en la escalera la sacaron de su mundo, alzo la vista al tiempo que cerraba el libro. La sorpresa se reflejo en su rostro

- ¿Majestad?

- Veo que sigues aquí Nico Robin

- ¿Sabia donde estaba?

- Si no mal recuerdo, creo que se llamaba Roronoa el que me revelo tu ubicación – el rey termino de bajar los últimos peldaños y se acerco donde la joven, colocando la antorcha que traía sobre el escritorio

- ¿Espadachín-san?

- No se que apodo le habrás puesto ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

- Desde anoche, no he dormido ¿Qué desea su majestad?

- Es sobre el Séptimo reino

- Yo ya no se nada de eso

- Pero sabias – cruzaron miradas – trabajaste ahí, y no como un cualquiera – se sentó sobre un pila de libros – eras la consejera principal de uno de los miembros de la corte

- Hace bien en hablar en pasado, desde que Crocodile fue destituido que yo ya no se nada sobre eso, no se en que podría ayudarle

- Precisamente por eso, fue destituido tras el conflicto con Arabasta y es justamente sobre eso sobre lo que quiero hablar

- Veo… - medito sus palabras – que no podré sacármelo de encima por esta vez

- Justamente, me preocupa las cosas con el Séptimo reino, y no quisiera tener problemas

- Tratare de ser de utilidad

- Pero salgamos afuera – la morena lo miro – no logro acostumbrarme a la falta de luz y al polvo – agrego respondiendo a la pregunta implícita

La morena rió levemente – Entiendo, salgamos entonces

- Vas a perder la vista si sigues leyendo en esta oscuridad Nico Robin

Como única respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa

En otra parte del castillo, una peliazul suspiraba abatida, mientras miraba el esplendor de aquella ciudad extranjera desde el balcón

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Nada

Contemplo el paisaje largamente, sintiendo su alma en el fondo del abismo

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Te dije que nada Pell, no te preocupes

Pero no era cierto, la idea del matrimonio comenzaba a inquietarle. Ella sabia mejor que cualquiera que tipo de persona era su padre y que jamás la obligaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiera. Sin embargo llegado a ese punto el matrimonio ya no era algo cancelable, no cuando había sido ella la que había aceptado.

Como princesa entendía la situación, las relaciones con el Séptimo reino nunca habían sido buenas y ya habían tenido muchos roces, una guerra significaría la perdición para Arabasta, y el acuerdo con Shirolania los sacaría perfectamente de ese apuro. Pensando en eso había aceptado la idea del matrimonio, tenía que ser consecuente, no podía simplemente echarse atrás así como así.

Pero hecho el acuerdo, colocada la fecha, había caído en la cuenta de muchas cosas que antes paso por alto y que ahora hacían mella en ella. Por que no lo había visto antes, muy simple, por que tenia que estar a pasos del altar para finalmente escuchar a su corazón y dejar de negar lo innegable. Pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho en esa situación, las cartas ya estaban jugadas y ella había perdido, ya no se podía hacer nada.

- ¿Por qué esta tan decaída princesa?

- Por nada, solo es raro pensar que me voy a casar

- Es eso, nervios

- Más o menos – oculto su rostro tras su pelo, tratando de que sus lágrimas pasaran desapercibidas – quiero estar sola un rato

- Entiendo, esperare afuera

A pesar de la aparente soledad en la que se sumió su cuarto, ella sabía que tras la puerta de entrada estaba todavía el guerrero dispuesto a protegerla

- Debo hablar con Nami – volvió a mirar la ciudad – ella siempre sabe que hacer

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 7

**Notas del capitulo: **Gracias a todos por sus review, lamento haber tardado tanto pero mi musa inspiradora se mando a cambiar, de cualquier manera aquí esta el capitulo. Espero les guste :)

**Capitulo 7 **Compartiendo cuartos

- ¡Vamos a esa de ahí! – la pelirroja corrió entusiasmada, siendo seguida por el rubio y los otros dos, el primero con una expresión de felicidad y los demás con una de aburrimiento

- Joder, se cree que somos sus mulas de carga o algo así – protesto el peliverde al verse lleno de molestos paquetes que tenia que cargar ni el sabia por que

- Deja de quejarte marimo

- Y tu deja de ser tan baboso cejudo

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- ¡¿Te lo repito?!

Se miraron unos segundos con ira

- Suficiente – la chica los golpeo a ambos dejándolos en el suelo – apresúrate Yamato-kun, vamos a esa tienda

- ¡Si Nami-swan!

- Esa arpía nos ignora

- ¡Más te vale marimo que no haya sido a Nami-swan a la que llamaste arpía por que si no te voy a moler a golpes!

El espadachín solo bufo molesto y miro hacia otro lado, realmente estaba molesto, esa mujer le incomodaba y mucho

- Estoy aburrido – miro al pelinegro

- Yo también – volvió la vista al frente - pero que se le va a hacer

- Además tengo hambre y sueño

- Me recuerdas a tu hermano

- ¿A Ace?

- Si, son iguales

El chico solo rió y avanzo rápidamente hacia los otros

- ¡Nami!

- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres Luffy?!

- ¡Estoy aburrido! ¡Volvamos!

- Esta bien, compro esta ultima cosa y volvemos

- ¡Si!

- ¡Como desees Nami-swan!

- Baboso

- ¡¿Qué dijiste marimo?!

- Nada, no dije nada

A pesar de que la chica dijo solo una cosa más, pasaron por otras tres tiendas antes de volver finalmente al castillo. Al llegar el peliverde se dirigió junto al rubio al cuarto de este y una vez hay se arrojo sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué crees que haces marimo? Fuera de mi cama

- Pero tú vas a bajar a almorzar así que no la ocuparas

- ¡El que no la ocupe no quiere decir que tu puedas ocuparla!

Pero no recibió respuesta, al acercarse para ver por que no le contestaba se encontró con que estaba dormido ¡Y en su cama!

- ¡¿Qué te has creído marimo de mierda?!

- …

- ¡SAL DE MI CAMA!

Y lo despertó muy amablemente, con una patada en las costillas

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces cejas de sushi?!

- ¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo! ¡Sal de mi cama!

- ¡Y si me niego! ¿Qué va a hacer, su majestad?

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Te voy a meter una patada en el culo!

- ¡Eso me gustaría verlo principito boca sucia!

- ¡Vas a lamentarlo alga de mierda!

Quiso darle otra patada, pero el peliverde lo esquivo y coloco una de sus manos sobre la empuñadura de sus katanas. Sin embargo, antes de poder desenvainarla el rubio se le tiro encima, literalmente, y comenzó a empujarlo buscando arrojarlo al piso. Y como estaba demasiado sorprendido e impactado por tener al príncipe tan cerca no opuso mucha resistencia, por lo que no tardo en caer al piso, pero claro, antes agarrándose de la primera cosa que pudo, por lo que acabo en el suelo con su compañero encima suyo.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Maldito marimo!

Pero el estaba en blanco, tenerlo tan cerca; sus brazos se movieron inconcientemente rodeándole la cintura, sorprendiendo al hombre encima de él

- ¿Marimo?

Trato de alejarse, intento levantarse pero esos brazos se lo impidieron subiendo a su espalda, atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia el cuerpo bajo él, quedando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza contraria y sus rostros a escasos centímetros, en una posición demasiado comprometedora, para su mala suerte ya que justo alguien entro al cuarto

- Yamato-san ¿Has visto a Nami-san? – se quedo estática al ver la escena frente a ella – esto…

Algo hizo clic en ambos, sonrojándolos al máximo y obligándolos a separarse

- ¡Vivi-san! ¡Esto no es lo que parece!

- Eh… - no sabia que decir, ella también se había sonrojado, y es que la posición en la que estaban daba mucho para la imaginación

- ¡En serio no es lo que parece! ¡Es que me caí de la cama con el marimo!

- Eso mismo – fue lo único que atino a decir, después de todo aquello era su culpa ¡¿Por qué carajos lo había cogido por la cintura?!

- ¿Te caíste de la cama?

- Así es Vivi-san

- ¿Junto a tu escolta?

- Exacto – apenas y podía hablar con normalidad ¡Cada vez estaba peor! ¡Tenía que controlar sus impulsos o iba a acabar mal!

- Y… ¿Qué hacían ambos en la cama?

- … - maldita fuera su suerte, la de ambos – es que el marimo quería dormir en mi cama

- ¡¿Contigo?!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo quería dormir mientras este idiota iba a almorzar!

- Entonces ¿Por qué Yamato-san también estaba sobre la cama?

- ¡Estaba intentando sacarlo! ¡Sacarlo de la cama! ¡Pero el idiota se agarro de mí y me caí con él!

- ¡Eso mismo! ¡Fue culpa del cejudo por ser un egoísta!

- ¡Fue tu culpa por querer dormir en mi cama!

- ¿Pero por que estaban abrazados a punto de besarse?

- …

- No… - pero no pudo continuar, los nervios y lo incomodo de la situación habían podido con él

- No estábamos a punto de besarnos – tuvo que acabar él la oración ya que el rubio se haba quedado sin decir nada

- ¿Y que hacían abrazados?

- Nos caímos – ya no sabia que excusa dar, y es que ni el sabia por había abrazado al cejas de caracol

- … - la chica solo los miro – entiendo

Algo les decía, que ella no les había creído ni una palabra, y es que su defensa tampoco era la mejor.

- ¿Qué querías Vivi-san?

- ¿Sabes donde podría estar Nami-san?

- ¿No estaba en su cuarto?

- No

- Pues en ese caso no se

- Ya veo, gracias de todas formas Yamato-san

La chica salio con el corazón hecho un nudo; ¡Ni siquiera se habían casado y ya tenia un amante! ¡Y era su escolta! ¡Encima era un hombre! Se sentía horriblemente derrotada, ahora si que necesitaba hablar con Nami.

La vio cerrar la puerta y lanzo un sonoro suspiro, toda esa situación lo había cansado y presentía que la peliazul se había llevado una terrible impresión suya.

- Oye…

- Ni se te ocurra subirte a mi cama marimo – suspiro nuevamente y camino hacia la puerta, se sentía terriblemente cansado – voy a almorzar y vuelvo

El espadachín lo vio marcharse y echo un vistazo a la habitación, aparte de la cama del rubio había un sofá, era bastante grande, de seguro caviar perfectamente estirado en él.

- Al carajo – y se tiro en la cama

Por su parte, el príncipe almorzó tranquilamente, se levanto, dio las gracias por la comida y salio un rato a los jardines a dar un paseo. Aprovechando que su escolta no estaba ahí para relajarse un rato, se sentó cerca de una fuente suspirando largamente sin notar una presencia que lo vigilaba a la distancia. Pasado un rato decidió volver a su habitación, al entrar le pareció raro no ver al marimo, pero le resto importancia y fue hasta su closet, se coloco el pijama y se dirigió hasta su cama. Se introdujo en ella hasta que choco contra algo, escucho un quejido que reconoció enseguida. Ese imbecil no podía haber…

Levanto las sabanas, encontrándose con dos ojos que lo miraban fijamente

- ¿Qué quieres?

- … - sintió un tic en su ojo – Tú…

- Me despertaste ¿Podrías al menos decirme que quieres?

- ¡Pues dormir imbecil! – arrojo la ropa de cama lejos, destapándolos a ambos - ¡Salte de mi cama!

Lo miro molesto, levantándose apenas – No, estoy durmiendo – y le dio la espalda, para seguir durmiendo

- ¡Salte o te saco!

El espadachín rió – Igual que en la mañana

Aguanto los deseos de despedazarlo, se coloco encima de él y le toco suavemente el hombro, el guerrero volteo para preguntarle que carajos quería, y más importante ¡¿Qué carajos hacia sentado encima de él? Pero no tuvo oportunidad, ya que en cuanto volteo las manos del rubio comenzaron a estrangularlo.

- Maldito marimo – lo mataba, definitivamente iba a matar a ese idiota

Y mientras pensaba eso, el susodicho trataba de sacárselo de encima para poder respirar, hasta que consiguió coger sus manos y alejarlas de su cuello, levantándose de golpe para poder respirar. Quedando el príncipe sentado sobre sus caderas

- ¡Estas demente o que! ¡Casi me matas!

- ¡Era la idea estupido marimo!

- ¡Psicópata! ¡Yo solo quería dormir!

- ¡Y tenia que ser en mi cama!

- ¡¿Y donde más iba a dormir?!

- ¡En el sillón cabes perfectamente!

- ¡Pero no se me da la gana dormir ahí!

- ¡Me da igual si se te da la gana o no! ¡Sal de mi cama! ¡La contaminas con tu presencia!

- ¡¿Cómo carajos la contamino?!

- ¡Pues con tu asquerosa presencia! ¡Ya lo dije!

- ¡¿Cómo que mi asquerosa presencia?!

- ¡Encima duermes en ella desnudo!

- ¡No estoy desnudo! ¡Estoy en ropa interior!

- ¡¿Qué mierda haces durmiendo así?! ¡Ves como contaminas mi cama!

- ¡Contaminarla y una…!

El sonido de la puerta los distrajo, volteándose para encontrarse con la pelirroja y la peliazul mirándolos sonrojada. No hace falta decir que recién entonces se percataron de la posición en la que estaban; con el rubio sentado en las caderas del espadachín, este en ropa interior, él en pijama, a escasos centímetros cuerpo con cuerpo y rostro con rostro.

Él príncipe solo sonrió, explicar la situación solo tendría el mismo maldito resultado de antes del almuerzo, por lo que solo le quedaba una opción. Cogió tranquilamente una almohada de la cama y…

- Te matare

El peliverde trataba en vano se sacarse esa almohada de la cara para poder respirar, pero le era imposible; y si antes le había psicópata por intentar ahorcarlo con las manos, la expresión que tenia en esos momentos al intentar asfixiarlo con la almohada era de un verdadero psicópata. Daba tanto miedo que las chicas no se atrevieron a hacer comentario alguno.

Las chicas suspiraron y el rubio las siguió, toda esa situación lo había agotado; se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama con sus dos bellas damas frente a él. Mientras atrás suyo el peliverde intentaba normalizar su respiración.

- Entonces… – la primera en hablar fue la pelirroja – entre tu y él no hay nada

- No, ni ahora ni en mil años más

- Si ese es el caso lamento la confusión Yamato-san

- Tú no lamentes nada Vivi-san, la culpa es de ese idiota

- No, en serio, es que para empeorar las cosas fui a contarle a Nami-san y…

- En serio que ya no importa Vivi-san, no te preocupes más por ello

- ¿Y por que es tan imposible que te guste? ¿Por ser hombre?

- No es por eso Nami-swan

- ¿Entonces?

- Es por que sencillamente no lo soporto

- ¡Créeme que yo tampoco te soporto maldito homicida!

- Si, lo que tu digas marimo

- Pero eso no es un motivo, dicen que del amor al odio hay un solo paso

- Eso no es cierto Nami-swan – y su sonrisa era radiante, pero el aura que tenia alrededor era tan espeluznante que hasta ella sintió miedo

- Quise decir que hay una enorme muralla china, con cientos de centinelas alrededor

- Por supuesto que es así Nami-swan

- Bueno, lamento el malentendido Yamato-san, yo y Nami-san nos vamos entonces

- Ya se van, por que no se quedan

- ¿Y como nos vamos a quedar? ¿Qué pensaría la gente de ti si supiera que les ofreces a dos chicas para que se queden en tu habitación?

- Estas exagerando Nami-san

- Eso Nami-swan, yo lo decía para que conversemos un rato

- Además no pensarían nada que no fuera cierto, además de que es un pervertido que más podrían pensar

- ¡Tu cállate jodido marimo!

- ¡Cállame!

- Bueno, los dejamos para que conversen, vamonos Vivi

- Pero Nami-san…

- Tenemos mucho de que hablar, aun no me terminas de contar aquello

- Si pero…

- ¡Nos vamos entonces! ¡Nos vemos Yamato-kun! ¡Marimo!

- ¡Mi nombre no es marimo! ¡Esto es tú culpa cocinero de cuarta!

- … - se quedo callado, como tratando de procesar la información - ¿Cocinero?

- Quiero decir… - mierda, se le había escapado, que hacia ahora

- ¿Por qué cocinero? – no podría ser que él lo supiera ¿Cierto?

- Por nada, fue una confusión

- ¿Confusión?

- Eso mismo, mejor durmamos – y se tiro en la cama, dispuesto a dormir – ¿Qué esperas?

- Nada – solo era una idea tonta, eso no podía ser, esa persona se había ido para siempre, así como sus días de cocinero

Se metió en la cama, tan distraído que ni puso objeción con que el peliverde también estuviera ahí, sorprendiéndolo. Se acomodo lo que más pudo, buscando despejar su mente, cerrando lentamente los ojos hasta quedarse dormido.

El espadachín por su parte se quedo quieto, tratando de calmarse, pero le era imposible teniendo al rubio tan cerca, encima que había sido un completo idiota al decirle cocinero. Suspiro y cerro los ojos, deseando no haber abierto su boca, no haberlo vuelto a ver, todo era más fácil cuando lo daba por muerto. Abrió los ojos, contemplándolo mientras dormía, cambiando de parecer, no había nada que agradeciera más que el haberlo encontrado, poder volverlo a tener a su lado. Tomo su rostro de la barbilla y se acerco a él, depositando un leve beso en sus labios, para después estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Realmente, agradecía tanto el poder volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 **La torre más alta

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiéndose cansado pese a haber dormido tanto, miro por la ventana; estaba oscuro. Suspiro y miro la hora, eran cerca de las doce, se estiro en la cama, se había quedado dormido antes de almuerzo, no le extrañaba despertarse a esa hora. Se quedó sentado, aun adormilado apreciando el silencio reinante y… algo hizo clic en su cabeza, volteo la vista hacia el otro lado de la cama notándose solo ¿Y el cocinero? Es decir ¿Y el príncipe?

- Mierda – salto de la cama buscando su ropa, y de pasada algún indicio de donde podría estar ese idiota, no tardo ni un minuto en salir del cuarto y recorrer los largos pasillos del castillo en busca de ese dolor de cabeza

¡Se supone que era su escolta! ¿Cómo podía ser entonces que se le perdiera a cada rato? Si de verdad estaba en peligro entonces era una escolta muy deficiente.

Busco la manera de llegar a la entrada principal, tal vez estaba en los jardines; aunque algo le decía que si buscaba la entrada principal no debería estar subiendo una escalera ¡Pero él no estaba perdido! Solo quizás no iba por el camino correcto. Siguió avanzando, recorrió varios cuartos que no sabía que existían mientras pasaba el tiempo y ¡¿Dónde carajos estaba?!

Otra escalera, algo le decía que se estaba alejando de la entrada principal, pero no le dio importancia y subió por ella, era una escalera caracol que terminaba frente a una puerta, y dado que era el único lugar por el que seguir, la abrió y entro. Se sorprendió, por dos cosas; primero, estaba en una de las torres del castillo y algo le decía que definitivamente se había alejado de la puerta principal; segundo, el rubio estaba ahí.

- ¿Marimo?

- Gracias a dios, tienes idea cuanto rato llevo buscándote

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste para empezar?

- Me perdí – ya, lo había admitido, definitivamente no estaba donde quería estar pero eso no era del todo malo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada que te importe – volvió la vista nuevamente hacia la ventana, contemplando las lejanías del pueblo

- Si me importa, soy tu escolta y casi me da un infarto cuando desperté y no estabas

- Has bien tu trabajo, no es mi culpa si quiero deshacerme de ti

- Como digas – se acercó a él, estaba preocupado, lo notaba melancólico - ¿Estas bien?

- Por supuesto, parezco estar mal

- Un poco – se acercó más, sentándose a su lado, demasiado cerca para el gusto del príncipe; casi le daba algo cuando se despertó y lo noto a su lado – ven, ahí que volver

- ¿Por?

- Porque es tarde, no son horas para que el príncipe se ande paseando por ahí

- Me da igual, no me voy a mover

- Tengo que arrastrarte a tu cuarto como siempre

- Inténtalo

Por qué maldita sea tenía que ser tan difícil cuidar a ese idiota, era un maldito dolor de cabeza, un maldito testarudo; aunque realmente daba igual, lo quería igual. Y mientras pudiera estar a su lado lo demás no le importaba.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – se había apoyado en la pared y había cerrado los ojos

- Trato de dormir un poco, no es obvio

- ¿Y por qué aquí? ¿Por qué no vas al cuarto?

- Porque mi deber es cuidarte, así que ignórame y sigue en lo tuyo

- ¡Yo no necesito que me cuides!

- Ya me has dicho eso y me da igual, tengo que cuidarte y punto, hazte a la idea de una vez por todas

Vio como el rubio maldecía por lo bajo y volvía la vista hacia la ventana ¿Qué era lo que miraba tanto? La curiosidad le pudo y también dirigió su vista hacia el lejano paisaje, pero no vio nada en particular, lo único que se veía era el reino.

- ¿Qué tanto miras marimo?

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo ¡Y deja de decirme marimo!

El mayor lo miro fijamente

- Ma-ri-mo

- ¡Ya párale cejas de sushi!

- Si tanto te molesta lárgate y déjame en paz

- Lamento informarte que no puedo hacer eso, tengo que vigilarte

- Marimo de mierda

- Eres muy boca sucia para ser un príncipe ¿Quién mierda te crió?

- Eso no te incumbe cabeza de césped

- ¿Y por qué no?

Pero el otro lo ignoro y volvió la vista nuevamente hacia la ventana, no lograba entender que tanto miraba y la curiosidad le estaba pidiendo

- ¿Qué estas mirando?

- Nada que te importe

- Te cuesta mucho decírmelo

- Por supuesto, cansa mucho hablar contigo

- Lo que digas

El silencio invadió el lugar, sumergidos cada uno en sus pensamientos; el rubio mirando hacia el exterior a través de la ventana y el peliverde con los ojos cerrados y apoyado en la pared. Por primera vez pareciera que no les incomodaba la presencia del otro. Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que de pronto el peliverde abrió los ojos y se levantó, inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada.

- ¿Ahora que carajos te pasa? – pregunto por preguntar, le daba igual lo que pensara ese estúpido marimo, el seguía tranquilamente mirando la ventana

- Nada, me pareció sentir algo

- ¿Algo como qué?

- No importa – se volvió a sentar, solo que esta vez mucho más cerca del otro, casi rozándose

- ¡Que mierda haces! ¡Aléjate!

Lo haría, no le agradaba estar cerca de él por mucho tiempo, pero se sentía intranquilo y no se fiaba del silencio que los invadía, notaba que quizás no estaban del todo solos.

- ¡Te digo que te alejes marimo!

Pero en respuesta el guerrero solo se acercó más a él

- ¿Qué haces?

- No hagas tanto escandalo

Se acercó aún más y paso uno de sus brazos por sus hombros

- ¡En serio marimo que mierda te crees que haces!

Lo acerco hacia su cuerpo para poder susurrarle

- Trato de protegerte, habla más bajo

El rubio le sonrió espeluznantemente y se aproximó a su rostro, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros, cosa que puso nervioso al moreno

- ¿Qué? – la voz le salía temblorosa

- Primero, no necesito que me protejas; segundo, de que se supone vas a protegerme

- Pues… - se alejó del rostro ajeno, pero el príncipe se le acercó con esa horrible y espeluznante sonrisa – creo que no estamos solos – la voz apenas y le salía, encima tenía que susurrar – por eso te digo que hables bajo

El maldito cejas de sushi se le acerco aún más, obligándolo a retroceder hasta que su espalda goleo contra el piso, quedando debajo de ese mal hablado

- ¿Y eso te molesta acaso?

- ¿Qué…? – trago saliva antes de continuar - ¿Qué cosa?

- Que no estemos solos – eso había sido una especie de insinuación, porque si lo había sido había funcionado. El espadachín miro hacia otro lado tratando de controlar sus impulsos

- Por supuesto que me molesta, podrías estar en peligro

- Oh~~ – la sonrisa del hombre sobre él se volvió extraña, no sabía si era irónica o picara – que lindo marimo-chan~ – se acercó aún más a él – se preocupa por mi

- Aléjate de una vez co… majestad

- Mira a quien le empieza a molestar la presencia del otro – se acercó tanto que sus cuerpos se rozaron, incomodando aún más al peliverde – no te preocupes marimo, me asegurare de incomodarte tanto que me dejes en paz de una vez – se separó finalmente de él con una expresión que le produjo escalofríos a su guardia; cosa que sorprendió incluso a este, no sabía si era excitación o miedo – pero por ahora te dejare en paz, mejor volvamos

Se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la salida, ignorando completamente al tipo tirado en el suelo, el cual tenía los pensamientos totalmente revolucionados, además de otras cosas.

- No vas a volver conmigo, pensé que marimo-chan tenía que protegerme

Se levantó del suelo sintiéndose frustrado y derrotado, pero se las iba a pagar, juraba por su honor que se las iba a pagar. Se puso en marcha siguiendo al infeliz frente a él. No tardaron en llegar a la habitación, ingresando en silencio, y hubiera deseado que se quedara así.

- ¿Dónde desea dormir marimo-chan?

- En el sofá

- ¿No quiere dormir conmigo en la cama?

- ¡No! El que quiera dormir en la cama no quiere decir que quiera hacerlo contigo – eso había sonado terrible, pero en parte era cierto; él quería dormir en la cama sin la molesta presencia del rubio, porque con su presencia lo que quería hacer no era dormir precisamente

- Eso sonó raro, pero no importa, si marimo-chan quiere dormir en el sofá no me opongo

Y lo que más odiaba era saber que ese infeliz estaba ganando, al final si iba a conseguir su estúpida privacidad a cambio de jugar con él, aunque, una vez se acostó en el sillón se dio cuenta que en realidad no le molestaba tanto esa actitud de desgraciado que había adoptado el rubio, de hecho en parte le agradaba; después de todo, ese juego se podía jugar de a dos…

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 9

**Aclaraciones: **Lamento la demora, pero como no tengo excusas ya que simplemente soy una floja, aceptare que me arrojen tomates ¡Mientras sea solo eso y no me escupan ni me arrojen piedras!

Ojala les guste el capitulo ^^

**Capítulo 9 **Primer ataque

La mañana siguiente fue relativamente normal, el rubio decidió quedarse todo el día en el castillo por lo que no le causo mayores problemas a su guardia personal, salvo por las constantes insinuaciones que hacía para sacárselo de encima, que lamentablemente para el peliverde surtían efecto.

Al menos fue así, hasta que se encontraron con alguien en uno de los pasillos mientras se dirigían de vuelta a la habitación del príncipe tras el almuerzo.

– Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarme con usted, príncipe Shiromitsu.

El peliverde entrecerró los ojos, mirando con desconfianza a la chica de rosados cabellos que acababa de dirigirles la palabra.

– La sorpresa es toda mía – exclamo el príncipe – encontrarme con una chica tan bella en verdad me alegra el día.

– Que encantador, me halaga príncipe Shiromitsu.

– Preferiría que me llamara Yamato.

– ¿Y quién eres tú sí se puede saber? – inquirió el guerrero con rudeza, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su acompañante.

– Nadie especial, solo una humilde mensajera – y el gesto y tono que uso para decir eso fue todo menos humilde.

– ¿Mensajera? – Esta vez fue el ojiazul el que entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza – ¿Del séptimo reino?

– Así es – y la chica rio a su particular manera.

– ¿Y que hace aun aquí? ¿Por qué no se ha marchado ya?

– Porque no se me ha dado la gana – dijo como si nada – estoy bastante bien aquí de momento y no tengo ganas de irme.

– ¿Qué tipo de argumento es ese? – el peliverde la miro molesto, algo en esa mocosa le estaba molestando.

– Si vuelvo tendré que dar un informe, y me da pereza hacerlo la verdad, así que prefiero quedarme.

– ¿Informe de qué?

– De que va a ser guardia estúpido, de mi visita.

– ¿Visita? – que había algo en esa mocosa que no le agradaba, error; nada en esa mocosa le agradaba – suena como si fueran tus vacaciones o alguna estupidez así.

La joven lo miro molesta – Eso no le incumbe a un guardia – volteo hacia el príncipe –un gusto conocerlo su majestad – y siguió su camino.

– También fue un gusto – medito la conversación sostenida hace unos momentos – supongo – la verdad es que pese a su personalidad de casanova la conversación no le había agradado en lo absoluto – aunque – la pelirosa volteo a mirarlo – una joven como usted no debería ir sola por un castillo ajeno, podría sucederle algo – vale que no le había agradado mucho la conversación, pero seguía siendo un caballero.

La chica sonrió – No se preocupe por eso príncipe, yo ya me siento debidamente acompañada – rio nuevamente – gracias a su hospitalidad, por supuesto.

Dio la vuelta y desapareció nuevamente por el pasillo, dejando nuevamente a los otros dos solos. El espadachín entrecerró los ojos, algo lo estaba molestando, definitivamente no confiaba en esa chica.

– Definitivamente eso entra en las conversaciones más extrañas que he tenido – suspiro y miro a su escolta – como sea, vámonos marimo – comenzó a avanzar pero lo hizo solo, volteo extrañado – ¿Marimo?

– Algo no está bien.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– No estoy seguro.

– Mira que eres idiota marimo, solo apúrate y camina.

– Supongo – dejo de pensar en ello y le dio alcance al rubio – pero es que algo en esa chica me molesta.

– Es encantadora a su manera, déjala ser.

– ¿Adorable? – El peliverde enarco una ceja – ¿Qué podía tener esa mocosa que fuera encantador?

– No la llames mocosa marimo de mierda, y el hecho de que agradeciera nuestra hospitalidad ya la hace encantadora.

– Lo que tú digas cejudo.

– Porque sinceramente dudo mucho que mi padre haya sido amable con ella como para que hable de hospitalidad.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

– No es obvio, ella solo ha hablado con el rey y sinceramente él es bastante gruñón.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que solo ha hablado con el rey? Probablemente también haya hablado con los sirvientes del castillo.

– Esos no cuentan por que son como marionetas, solo siguen órdenes.

– Vaya, para ser tan amable parecen desagradarte los sirvientes

– ¿Eh? ¿Marimo-chan me considera amable?

– No es eso lo que quise… – se quedó en silencio.

– ¿Qué pasa Marimo-chan? – Pero el otro no respondió – ¿Marimo?

– Por supuesto, eso es.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– No te muevas de aquí cocinero.

– Espera… – antes de que pudiera continuar el peliverde había corrido por donde se había ido minutos antes la chica, dejando al rubio confundido. ¿Qué había sucedido para que el marimo se marchase de esa manera? Y aún más importante, lo había vuelto a llamar cocinero. Eso ya no podía ser simplemente un error, tenía que haber algo más. El problema era que no lograba recordar, estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que lo llamaban así, pero no recordaba cuando ni quien le había llamado cocinero. Lo único que almacenaba su memoria era a un viejo diciéndole _renacuajo_ sin cesar, más allá de eso nada.

De pronto lo recorrió un escalofrió y volteo asustado, hubiera jurado que había alguien atrás suyo, y no con buenas intenciones precisamente. Por algún razón de pronto la soledad lo asustaba, quizás era mejor volver con el marimo y no pensar tanto en cosas sin sentido.

En tanto su escolta llevaba bastante corriendo tratando de localizar a la chica sin éxito, finalmente entendía que era lo que tanto le había estado molestando, pero la mocosa parecía haberse esfumado del castillo, a quien le preguntase le decía que no la había visto. Y ya empezaba a exasperarse, no podía ser que nadie la hubiese visto.

– ¡Marimo!

Volteo hacia el príncipe – ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no te movieras de donde estabas.

– ¿Y para qué? Igual luego te perderías y no me encontrarías.

Lo miro molesto – Como diga, su majestad.

– Te han dicho que eres un enojón.

– Si, hace tiempo.

– Pues tenía mucha razón el que lo dijo – el peliverde rio – ¿Qué?

– Nada, solo pensaba.

– ¿Tú? ¿Pensando? Decir que estoy sorprendido es poco.

– Muy gracioso su majestad, ahora vamos.

– ¿A dónde?

– A buscar a Ace, necesito que alguien te cuide mientras hablo con el rey.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Y de qué vas a hablar con él?

– No importa, solo ayúdame a encontrar a Ace.

– ¿Pero por qué?

– No te preocupes por eso cejillas, no hagas tantas preguntas y ayúdame.

– Como quieras – contesto molesto.

No quería admitirlo, pero por primera vez en su vida la presencia del pecoso le molestaba, y no es que le molestase pasar tiempo con Ace, es solo que se había acostumbrado a la presencia del marimo. Tampoco es que lo extrañase, era solo costumbre, además que no podía olvidar que lo había llamado cocinero dos veces, y eso era raro, demasiado como para pasarlo por alto. Necesitaba hablar con el peliverde, y justo en esos momentos se desaparecía.

– ¿Qué sucede Yamato?

– Nada.

– Seguro, pareces decaído.

– Seguro, solo estoy cansado.

– Ya veo.

– ¿Ace?

– Sí.

– ¿Por qué tengo escolta?

– ¿Qué quieres decir? Eres un príncipe, es normal que tengas escolta.

– Cambio la pregunta, ¿Por qué tengo escolta de día y de noche?

– Bueno, por seguridad.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene que ver con el Séptimo reino?

– Bueno, un poco.

– ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?

– ¿Estas decaído por eso?

– No es por eso, de hecho eso me tiene molesto, nadie me dice nada aun cuando es obvio.

– Es que no quieren preocuparte innecesariamente.

– ¿Innecesariamente? A mí me parece necesario, sobre todo cuando es tan obvio que la situación va mal.

– Vaya, el principito tiene un buen punto.

Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, Ace se puso en guardia inmediatamente buscando la procedencia de dicha voz.

– ¿Ace?

El guardia no respondió, solo se acercó a él mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuarto. Podía sentirlo, claramente había una presencia ajena ahí, y una muy hostil, pero sus ojos no lograban captar al intruso. Se encontraba listo para atacar, pero no sabía bien a quien.

El ambiente dentro del cuarto era pesado, casi se podía tocar la atmosfera de tensión, arremolinándose alrededor de los dos jóvenes, como si fuera a tragárselos. De a poco todo se fue calmando, se sentía más tranquilo, como si todo hubiera pasado. Pero más fue como la calma antes de la tormenta.

Eran cosas como esas, las que le hacían odiar el puesto de príncipe.

– Mi señor.

El rey volteo ante el llamado – ¿Qué sucede?

– El guerrero Roronoa lo solicita.

Cosas como esa, las que le hacían desear volver a ser un niño.

– Dígale que estoy ocupado.

– Dijo que era urgente.

Cosas como esas, las que le recordaban todo aquello a lo que había tenido que renunciar.

– Dígale que me espere unos momentos.

– Entendido.

Cosas como esas, eran las que más le dolían.

– El rey vendrá en unos momentos.

– Entiendo, muchas gracias.

El sirviente se inclinó levemente ante el peliverde, antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos, dejando nuevamente al espadachín solo.

Se hizo el silencio en el castillo, uno que de alguna manera, le provoco escalofríos, como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar. Pero el confiaba en Ace, por eso de los cientos de soldados que protegían el reino le había encargado el rubio justamente a él, porque sabía que el mayor de los hermanos D. era suficientemente capaz de cumplir dicha tarea. Aun así, con toda la confianza que le tenía a su compañero, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Como un nudo en la boca del estómago, que le decía que algo iba realmente mal. Y este solo aumentaba con el correr de los minutos, a medida que el silencio reinante se hacía más asfixiante.

Finalmente estallo, cuando el sonido de un disparo atravesó el castillo de lado a lado.

CONTINUARA…

**Notas finales: **Si los deje con la incertidumbre de que paso, logre mi cometido xD

Nos leemos

Bye bye


End file.
